A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes
by beaglelover719
Summary: JJ is having trouble sleeping. Dreams of a certain someone are keeping her awake at night. Pure fluff. JJ/Hotch, Prentiss/Morgan implied.


**This story came to me while working on another one and just wouldn't let go. I actually have a friend that has dreamt of her manager(s) more than once. Unfortunately they never looked like Hotch. Hope you enjoy. **

Garcia watched in surprise as her friend drug herself into the office and plopped herself down in her chair. "Oh Peaches, not to be mean but you don't look good."

"Thanks Pen, I really appreciate you pointing out the obvious." She'd been having issues sleeping. Well, not sleeping exactly, it was the dreams that were wreaking havoc.

"Are you sick?" Garcia, never one to stand on pesky things like personal boundaries moved over to JJ and placed a hand on her forehead. "No, doesn't feel like a fever."

JJ shook her off, "no, I'm fine I'm just having difficulty sleeping."

"Oh, my poor Gumdrop, maybe if you tried some Vitamin B, or warm milk…"

She would have continued had JJ not interrupted her. "No, I'm sleeping but I keep having these dreams…" She managed to catch herself before she volunteered what it was she was dreaming, quickly changing gears she added, "I'm having weird dreams."

"Oh do tell." Morgan requested joining the conversation. The profiler in him was quick to note the blossoming red hue on his co-workers cheeks as she provided no detail about the dreams that were disrupting her sleep.

JJ groaned internally, if Morgan had even a clue as to what was keeping her awake at night she'd never hear the end of it. "They're just weird," she mumbled, wishing she'd never said anything.

"Weird you say?" He studied her knowingly. "Because you might be losing sleep but you've got a pretty little blush going. Who's keeping you up in your dreams, baby girl?" He grinned wide at her obvious discomfort. "Is sitting across from me all day long keeping you awake at night?" Derek teased.

JJ chuckled glad he found amusement in her dilemma. However she was quick to assure him that he wasn't the one consuming her late night fantasies. "No! You wish!"

"So who are you getting freaky with in your dreams?"

Reid looked up from a file he had been perusing and looked at JJ. "You know the psychological meaning of erotic dreams tell us that erotic dreams are a straightforward expression of sexual desire."

Garcia perched herself on the edge of JJ's desk. "Yeah, and we all learned from Disney that a dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep." She clapped her hands excited, "so share already."

"Oh god." JJ dropped her head into her hands wishing she could go back and start this day over again.

"Hey, what's going on?" Emily strolled into the office and noticed JJ. "Oh, hey, are you still not sleeping?" She rubbed a hand down her back consolingly.

Derek raised an interested brow. "Is it Prentiss?" He questioned JJ. "Please tell me it is." He shrugged when JJ lifted her head and glared at him. "You know what? It doesn't matter, I'm pretty sure that's going to be my dream tonight." He grinned obnoxiously.

"You're disgusting." He just laughed as Emily, JJ and Penelope barked at him in stereo.

Before they could continue their discussion Hotch appeared and directed them to the war room and the subject of JJ's dreams was forgotten as the team focused on their latest case much to JJ's relief.

It was later in the week after the conclusion of another successful operation that Derek once more attempted to ascertain who was keeping JJ up at night. Every opportunity he had he watched the blonde profiler.

"You know," JJ commented as she caught him staring at her once again, "you're getting kind of creepy."

"I'm just watching out for you Jay." He took in her appearance; the circles under her eyes were getting darker. "Maybe if you had a confidant to confide in you might get a little relief."

Tired eyes looked up at him. "We both know you're just being nosy."

He held a hand over his heart. "Princess, I'm crushed." He glanced around the office then turned back to her and spoke low. "Is it the boy? You want to find out if he's a genius in the bedroom too?"

Not bothering to look up from her keyboard JJ responded. "Yep, that's it, I want to have wild monkey sex with Reid and it's keeping me up at night." Unfortunately _she_ didn't lower her voice, and the individual of whom she was referring overheard the comment and froze.

Emily, just back from the ladies room, also overheard the comment and snorted. "You might want to tell Reid you were just being flippant so he can start breathing again."

JJ looked up and over at the man in question taking in the wide eyed startled expression. "Oh Reid, I'm sorry, I was just being sarcastic. Morgan is still determined to figure out why I'm not sleeping."

"I know why you're not sleeping. I want to know who you're having erotic dreams about."

"I never said I was!" JJ huffed.

Morgan rolled his eyes. "If you weren't having dirty dreams you would be able to tell us what you were dreaming about," he reasoned.

"Have you considered that you're suffering from the lack of physical intimacy?" Reid suggested.

"The genius thinks you need to get laid." Morgan felt necessary to clarify.

"Yeah, I understood that." JJ looked over at the pair of them. "I am not suffering from the lack of intimacy."

"When is the last time you had sex?" Emily wanted to know.

JJ's head snapped around. "Em! You're supposed to be on my side."

"I am, but you know, I think Reid might be on to something here. Sex can be very therapeutic."

Derek winked at Emily. "You're welcome."

Reid and JJ both shook their head at the overshare as Emily chuckled. "Please, you should be thanking me." Then she turned to JJ. "I hate to agree with the lug over there on anything, but maybe if you did tell us who you're dreaming about we would be able to figure out why you're dreaming about him and you could sleep again.

"Are we still talking about this?" Garcia asked, having walked up during Emily's dialogue.

"Unfortunately." JJ chirped. "Seriously, can we just let this go?" She knew why the individual invading her dreams was there, she been attracted to him for years and it wasn't going away. She had no intention of sharing that little gem with her friends.

"What are we letting go?" Rossi asked coming to see the group, curious to find out what was going on.

Four sets of eyes landed on JJ and she groaned. "I'm having problems sleeping and everyone is giving me their opinion on how to resolve the issue."

Rossi scrutinized her for a moment as if he knew there was some information that she was deliberately leaving out. "I always rely on a stiff shot of scotch or hot bout of sex. The good thing is you can mix the two." He grinned sassily and strode off leaving them to their discussion.

As she blushed Morgan made a face. "Oh baby girl, no, not him?"

JJ's eyes widened in shock at the realization that Morgan believed Rossi could be her dream lover. "No Morgan, it is definitely not Rossi."

Morgan looked thoughtful for half a second then, "If it's not him, and it's not Reid and it's not me that only leaves…"

JJ popped her head back up, a faintly dangerous gleam in her eyes, "I swear to God if you say another word I'm coming over this desk."

The grin on Morgan's face exploded at her nonverbal confirmation. "Well now, isn't _that_ interesting?"

"You know, that makes perfect sense." Reid offered. "You two are very well suited."

Garcia managed to close her mouth which had dropped when she figured out who Morgan was referring to. "Oh you sneaky little puss," she giggled.

"He is really attractive." Emily added, "You could have picked worse."

JJ looked at the group and hissed, "Stop it. I didn't say anything. I never said it was him. You're all just assuming." At their incredulous stares she gave in and whimpered, "Can we _please_ not talk about this here?"

Morgan smiled over at her. "I promise to drop it so long as you finally admit that you are having sex dreams." Before she could speak he added, "About Hotch, your boss, who you _do_ want to have monkey sex with."

They engaged in a stare off for almost a full minute before JJ conceded hissing. "Fine, you're right, I can't sleep because I'm having dreams of getting horizontal with Hotch on every surface in my house, the office, hell, places I've never even been! Every time I close my eyes I end up naked with him. There. Happy?"

The clearing of the throat was the first indication that it was no longer just the five of them huddled around JJ's desk.

JJ's head dropped. "Rossi?" She questioned timidly.

"Sorry." The man to whom she just admitted to having sex fantasies about responded.

"JJ, I swear to God, he was not there when I started talking. I would never have set you up like that." Morgan glared up at Hotch. "Couldn't you see you were interrupting a private conversation?"

"I wanted to make sure everything was okay with my agents." He focused on JJ who refused to look at him or even raise her head. "Are you okay, JJ?" He probed softly.

"No." Her mumbled reply came, "I'll be okay once the Earth opens up and swallows me."

"Would it help if I said I didn't hear anything?"

For that she raised her head and pinned him with her eyes. "Would it be the truth?"

Hotch flushed. "No. Sorry." He admitted reluctantly.

"Then why would you say that?" She snapped angrily.

"I just didn't want you to be embarrassed." His response was genuine, which mortified her more.

"Well it's not working. I am embarrassed!" God, she could only imagine what he thought of her. She was going to have to leave the BAU, it was bad enough that every time she looked at him she was thinking about jumping him, but now he knew what she was thinking!

"Would you like to talk about it?" He asked sincerely.

"No I don't want to talk about it." JJ shrieked. "I want you to leave me alone when I'm trying to sleep!" Her face flamed and she stopped, realizing what she just said. "Oh, God, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

In an attempt to console her he offered, "It's okay, JJ, I know your dreams don't mean anything…"

"Uh, can you just stop being so nice." Then to her absolute humiliation she broke out in tears.

When both Emily and Garcia made an attempt to go after their friend as she hurried away Hotch held out a hand to stop them. "Please, let me."

Exchanging a look with one another Emily shrugged and allowed him follow in the direction where JJ had disappeared. Watching as Hotch moved out of sight she turned back around. "Is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking that maybe Hotch is interested in a starring role in JJ's sex dreams in real life then yeah I thinking that." Morgan stated.

Reid nodded, "I am going to have to agree with your assessment as well. Hotch was rather surprised by JJ's announcement, but I think he was equally pleased."

Garcia was speechless however she was imagining dark haired babies with big blue eyes.

Hotch finally found her in her former office. "Hey."

"I told you that I didn't want to talk." She looked small huddled against the wall seated on the floor of the nearly empty office.

He nodded then proceeded to completely ignore her wishes. "Okay, well maybe you can listen." Hotch moved through the door, closing it behind him. "I'm flattered…"

Angry eyes glared up at him. "Don't you dare tell me you are flattered that I am having dreams about you," JJ growled.

Hotch grinned slightly, took a deep breath, and began to speak. "It was December 2006 you were wearing a black pencil skirt and a pair of really high black heels. They were a little higher than usual for the office, I only recall you wearing them the one time. Trust me I would have noticed had you worn them again. I believe the correct term for them would be fuck me shoes. They did absolute wonders for your legs and completely shattered my concentration. For almost a month after that I had to make sure I had something in my hands whenever you were in the vicinity to cover the evidence of my desire for you." He looked down at her. "Would you like me to go on?"

Stunned into silence she nodded. Good lord, if he said anything more she was likely to give in to her temptation and jump on him for real.

Not quite sure what to make of her silence but encouraged by the fact that she remained in the room Hotch continued. "JJ I've noticed you for years, and when I tell you that I'm flattered I'm being sincere, not nice. While I wished I could have spared you the embarrassment you're feeling, I'm glad this happened." At her stunned look he continued, "I've been dreaming about you for years. Imagining what you would feel like, what you would taste like." Hotch dropped to the ground beside her. "So tell me JJ, what do you think we should do about this? What do you want to do about it?"

JJ blinked up at him still a little stunned to hear that he desired her. Quick to recognize the opportunity that sat beside her she smiled slyly up at him. "You know, I still have those shoes at home."

Hotch chuckled and maneuvered her so that she was on his lap and gently leaned in to kiss her giving in to both their desires. "Okay. So what do you say this evening you and I get together for dinner?" He smiled at her seductively. "Who knows whenever you're ready maybe we can work through some of those dreams. I bet we have you sleeping in no time."

JJ moaned as he kissed her again, this time far more passionate than before. Heart beating erratically she sighed, "Oddly enough, I'm not feeling tired any longer."

**Thank you for reading. **


End file.
